Ian Wright
| cityofbirth = Woolwich | countryofbirth = England | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Striker | currentclub = | clubnumber = | youthyears = | youthclubs = | years = 1985–1991 1991–1998 1998–1999 1999 1999–2000 2000 Total | clubs = Crystal Palace Arsenal West Ham United Celtic Burnley | caps(goals) = 225 (90) 221 (128) 22 (9) 10 (5) 8 (3) 15 (4) 501 (239) | nationalyears = 1989–1992 1991–1998 | nationalteam = England B England | nationalcaps(goals) = 3 (0) 33 (9) | manageryears = 2012–2013 | managerclubs = Milton Keynes Dons }} Ian Edward Wright, MBE (born 3 November 1963, Woolwich, London) is a former English professional footballer turned television and radio personality and currently part-time first-team coach of Milton Keynes Dons. Wright enjoyed success with London clubs Crystal Palace and Arsenal, spending six years with the former and seven years with the latter. With Arsenal he has lifted the Premier League title, both major domestic trophies, and the European Cup Winners Cup. He played 581 league games, scoring 387 goals for seven clubs in Scotland and England, earning 33 caps for the English national team. He also played in the Premier League for West Ham United and Nottingham Forest, the Scottish Premier League for Celtic and the Football League for Burnley. After retiring from the game he has been active in the media, usually in football related TV and radio shows. His sons, Bradley and Shaun are both professional footballers. Honours Club ;Crystal Palace * Second Division Play-Offs (1): 1989 * Full Members Cup (1): 1991 ;Arsenal * FA Premier League (1): 1997–98 * FA Cup (2): 1993, 1998 * League Cup (1): 1993 * UEFA Cup Winners' Cup (1): 1994 ;West Ham United * UEFA Intertoto Cup (1): 1999 International ;England * Tournoi de France (1): 1997 * England Challenge Cup (1): 1991 Individual * First Division Golden Boot (1): 1991–92 * First Division Goal of the Season (1): 1989–90 * Crystal Palace Player of the Year (1): 1988–89 * PFA Second Division Team of the Year (1): 1988–89 * PFA Premier League Team of the Year (2): 1992–93, 1996–97 * Premier League Player of the Month (1): November 1996 * English Football Hall of Fame: 2005 * Crystal Palace Centenary XI: 2005 * Crystal Palace Top Goalscorer (3): 1986–87, 1988–89, 1990–91 * Arsenal Top Goalscorer (6): 1991–92, 1992–93, 1993–94, 1994–95, 1995–96, 1996–97 Individual *First Division Golden Boot, 1991–92 *First Division Goal of the Season, 1989–90 *Crystal Palace Player of the Year, 1989 *PFA Second Division Team of the Year, 1998–99 *PFA Premier League Team of the Year, 1992–93, 1996–97 *Premier League Player of the Month, November 1996 *English Football Hall of Fame, 2005 *Crystal Palace Centenary XI, 2005 External links * Ian Wright Player Statistics Soccerbase * Number 8 – Ian Wright ArseWEB * Football Hall of Fame – Ian Wright National Football Museum * Category:1963 births Category:Players Category:English players Category:England international players Category:England B international players Category:The Football League players Category:Premier League players Category:Scottish Premier League players Category:Arsenal F.C. players Category:Burnley F.C. players Category:Celtic F.C. players Category:Crystal Palace F.C. players Category:Nottingham Forest F.C. players Category:West Ham United F.C. players Category:Living people Category:Retired Players